


Twelve days to Christmas: Louis' Story

by ColThKnighthold



Series: Ghost!Louis verse [2]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Christmas, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Ghost!Eleanor, Humor, M/M, Romance, ghost story, ghost!louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColThKnighthold/pseuds/ColThKnighthold
Summary: It's 2024 and Harry is a 30 year old recluse who hardly ever leaves his home after a difficult  period in his life. Ghost!Louis has twelve days to make Harry like life or especially Christmas again. On the way there  he learns  a lot about himself and helps to solve a murder.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson (friendship), Nick Grimshaw/Meshach Henry, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Series: Ghost!Louis verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054355
Kudos: 6





	1. 14th of December 2024

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two please note that is is fiction, I don't know the guys or know their sexuality. I just like ghost stories. Please don't let them see it or post this or any of my other work anywhere else. Please also note that English is not my first language. 
> 
> Please enjoy the story and leave a comment or a kudo if you have liked it at the end.

Louis sees Harry standing at his grave in Doncaster. He is his first visitor in a long time. His father Jack and his sister Meghan have not been around much. Living their lives, he supposes. Harry hasn't been here much either. He lives in London. Has been out of his house much. A right recluse he is. Louis knows he has checked. Louis is standing a little bit further away listening. Harry is telling him how much he still misses him, even though he has been dead seven years now. And when Harry turns round he knows the exact moment Harry realises can see him, as his eyes are widening in shock. 'Louis is that you?'  
'Yeah, love, it's me, though not in the flesh, as you can see.' He walks towards his friend carefully not to spook him any further.  
'Am I keeping you here? I have to move on don't I?' Harry looks so pained and remorseful.  
'Yeah, you do, mate. But what has happened to you that you suddenly can see me? You never could do so before? And believe me I have checked, not lately, I have been busy. But I have checked.'  
Harry is staring at the ground now unable to look Louis in the eye any longer. 'I might have tried to kill myself,’ he mumbles. ‘I felt so down lately that I just wanted to end it all. I'm sorry.' And it's so bloody typical of Harry to apologise that for a moment Louis is lost for words. But not for long. 'You, have a life. Be thankful, you stupid man. I would absolutely love it to be alive.'  
'But you killed yourself too.'  
'Harry, I had no choice.’  
‘What do you mean by you had no choice?’ Harry is staring wide eyed at him now. ‘Louis, tell me. Please. What happened that night, all those years ago?’  
‘Well it’s kind of a long story. But the short version is that Logan was a friend of mine who got lost together with another boy Finlay on Halloween 2005 and I was with them. And the being that was responsible for their deaths tricked me on Halloween 2018 into going back and made a deal with me. If I wanted Logan and Finlay’s bones to be found I would give him my soul. So I did. Except he didn’t get my soul and I didn’t get to go into the light either. Because your grief kept me here.’  
‘Oh, sorry, Louis. I didn’t know. Really. The band broke up partly because I accused Zayn of being responsible for your death. Because he brought that stupid ouija board with him.’  
‘I don’t think he is still holding that against you. That was a long time ago.  
‘Yeah, maybe.’  
‘Anyway it will be Christmas soon.’  
‘You know, I only loved Christmas because of you, Lou. Your birthday was on Christmas Eve. You were my best friend. After you left. I haven’t celebrate the holiday anymore. It made me too sad.  
‘Well, I PROMISE you, I’ll make you enjoy Christmas again.’

On The First Day Of Christmas Louis (Kind Of) Gave To Harry:  
A Promise That Harry Couldn't Believe Louis Could keep.


	2. 15th December 2024

Louis followed Harry home to his house in London. He has been there before, of course. But it still surprises him how Harry can live this way. There is hardly any furniture and it doesn’t reflect his warm and quirky personality at all. And of course there isn’t a speck of holiday cheer. Eleanor who is with Louis, points that out as well. ‘What a Grinch. He really doesn’t like Christmas, does he?’  
‘It reminds him of me. I liked it. My dad Jack always went all out. It’s the only time I really liked my dad. He cooked and baked and the whole house was decorated by the 1th of December. People came to our house just to see the decorations in our front lawn. We always had at least two Christmas trees every year, not counting the one in our front garden. And dad always made us go carolling as well. Good times.’  
‘And Harry?’ She asks him while looking around the living room. She is looking for photos. She won’t find them. When he was here the last time he went looking for them as well. But the only photographs he could find were tucked up away in the attic.  
‘He never mentioned celebrating Christmas with his family. He never told us much about his childhood. We met in Uni, remember? But I may have dragged him along to our house.’ 

Then Louis sees Harry’s wastepaper basket in the corner of the room. It is overflowing with unopened mail and he can’t resist a snoop. It’s clear to him that Harry never even bothered to look at the cards that had arrived.  
'I think you should open those two,' Louis tells the only living person in the room holding up two festive looking envelopes.  
‘Louis what are you doing here? Don't you it is rude to snoop through other people’s mail?' answers Harry coming closer. But he stops half way looking at Eleanor, who is dressed in one of her favourite winter outfits with long black leather boots and a red woollen knitted short dress with a high collar. Her long chestnut hair cascading down her shoulders. A black velvet bucket hat sits on top of it. Louis still finds her even in death mesmerizingly beautiful.

'Why is model Eleanor Jane Calder standing in my living room, Louis?'  
'She is a friend and we met at the cemetery after both our deaths. She hasn't gone into the light because she doesn't know who she was and what happened to her. A medium is helping us to solve the mystery. ' 

'What You know who I am? Eleanor interrupts them.  
Yes, you are the model that disappeared a couple years ago. It was big news.'  
'I didn't just disappear, I died. Problem is how and where? And why didn't anyone I knew came to the funeral or even knew I died?'  
'I don't know. But maybe your body was to battered up to identify you?'  
'Told you that medium was no good. Eleanor points a finger at Harry.  
'Harry over there is a lot smarter than that loser.'  
'El, listen Harry will have the same problem. Who will believe him when he tells the world that he knows where your body is buried.  
'But at least he knows who I am! Can you tell me more please?'  
'I can do better than that. I can show you pictures. And I also have a sister who is a newspaper reporter. She can help us.' Harry starts to tell her. 'Only, I haven't talked to her in years. She always tries to guilt trip me in talking to mum and dad.'  
Louis whispers to Eleanor. ’That is the most I have ever heard him talk about his family. I honestly didn't know he had one.'

Then Harry goes to look at the cards finally. The first one he opens is from his mum. A letter falls out of the cheery Christmas card. He picks it up and reads. 

My dearest Harry, this will be the twelfth Christmas, our family will be spending without you. And like every year I write you a letter hoping that one day you I hear something back from you. I know we hurt you, my love.  
xx mum.

'I haven't seen her in years either, not since I left for university,' mutters Harry.

The other card is from his former band mate Zayn Malik. 'He cares about you, Harry,' Louis says.  
'He was responsible for your death, he brought the ouija board to the party. If he hadn’t, you might still be alive.'  
'Really Harry again? I told you what happened. I would have died anyway. With or without that ouija board.'

On The second Day of Christmas Louis (Kind Of) Gave To Harry:  
Two Christmas Cards,  
And Promise That Harry Couldn't Believe Louis Could keep.


	3. 16th  December  2024

It's afternoon the next day when Louis pops up in front of Harry. 'Do you have any plans for the rest of the day? If so cancel them as we are going to watch a few movies together.'  
Harry stares at Louis for a moment, and then shakes his head. 'No. No way.'  
Louis frowns. 'Please, Haz? It’s only three movies!'  
'That is like… six hours of HELL, Lou.'  
'You used to love to watch Christmas films with me and remember the time Liam, Zayn, Niall you and me had that party. Epic!' Louis mutters clearly upset. 'The Holiday is so romantic, Rare Exports is brilliant Christmas horror, and A Christmas Carol is a CLASSIC.'  
'Rare Exports is scary, I had nightmares for days afterwards, Lou. I’ll admit I don’t mind The Holiday all that much, but A Christmas Carol is soo old, it's in black and white and it's with Alistair Sim.' Harry answers.  
Louis crosses his arms. 'And just what is wrong with Alistair Sim?'  
'Other than that he died a hundred years ago? Nothing.'  
'It wasn’t a hundred years ago, it was almost fifty!' Louis mutters, 'Now let’s go, because you’re sitting your ass down and watching these movies with me.'  
Harry groans and flops into the sofa, lips pouting. 'I don’t like you right now.'  
'You love me all the time. Now shut up and watch the movie with me.'

Of course Louis being Louis they start out by watching Rare Exports and he keeps looking sneaking looks at Harry who is clutching a cushion in his hands and keeps putting it in front of his face every time so something remotely scary is happening in the film. It’s cute. But even he doesn’t like the look of all those dead reindeer in the snow. 

After that and a bathroom break for Harry, they watch The Holiday. Mostly because he knows it’s Harry’s favourite. But it's bitter sweet as it reminds him of all the things he can’t do any longer. He loves travelling on planes and eating nice food and sitting by the a fireplace with a good glass wine. But seeing Harry getting into the movie and mumbling to himself that maybe should decorate his own place, is also nice.

But A Christmas Carol is all about the memories he shared with his dad and sister as a child. And when the scene comes where Belle says goodbye to Scrooge he swears he can feel it in his hart. And if he pops out to check on his dad nobody has to know. Not Harry because he fell asleep. Guess he found it a boring movie after all.

On The Third Day Of Christmas Louis (kind of) Gave Harry:  
Three Good Holiday Movies,  
Two Christmas Cards,  
And A Promise That Harry Couldn't Believe Louis Could keep.


	4. 17th December 2024

Louis is hanging out on the roof terrace of Harry house. Inside Harry is busy cleaning. Louis needed fresh air. In life he already hated cleaning, it only got worse from there. He hears a car stop in front of the white plastered stone wall Harry had built around it when he first brought the property. And when looks over he sees a delivery man coming out of UPS van.

'Harry, there is a delivery man at the gate with a package for you,' he yells at Harry over the noise of his old vacuum cleaner.  
'But I didn't order anything,' Harry calls out while shutting the hoover down.  
'Maybe it's a gift?' Louis suggests.  
'Who send me anything? I haven't been in the limelight for years.'  
'Maybe somebody who cares about you?'  
'Besides you? I wouldn’t know.'  
'Harry of course there are people who care. Now go and get the package.'

Then Louis looks over to Eleanor who is standing in the hall way. She has a rather smug look on her face. He is immediately suspicious. 'El, what did you do?'  
'Well, I went to see Nick, the medium, to persuade Zayn to send by Express something to Harry. After I saw the card Zayn sent to Harry and went to his house to have a snoop.'  
'But why?'  
'Ah, I let you figure it out yourself,' she says before disappearing on him again. Louis suddenly understands why Harry might find that annoying, because he does too.

He joins Harry in the living room where he is sitting on the sofa with the package in front of him on the coffee table. He is dying to know what in the package.

‘Well, aren’t you going to open it?’  
‘It could be a bomb.’  
‘Oh, for goodness sakes, Harry, it’s not a bomb. Why would Zayn sent you a bomb?’  
‘What Zayn sent it? Why would he sent me anything? He already sent me a card,’ Louis hears Harry mumble to himself, before looking over to him. 'Louis, did you have something to do with this?'  
Louis shrugs. 'I just find it bizarre you would think Zayn is in some way responsible for my death. I think there is more to it than that. And I want to find out what that is.'  
‘So this isn't just about Christmas?’ Harry seems surprised.  
‘No, it is about your life in general. It's like you are already dead. The way you live here alone. Now open up you present.’

The package turns out to contain four of Zayn's paintings, that was Zayn's hobby, painting. Well more than a hobby, actually it’s what he studied art, in Uni, when they first met him. It seemed he did something with it. Harry studied in English. He wanted become a writer. But further than a few songs he never came. Even though he had his notebook with him all the time.

The first one is one the band when they were playing some kind of Festival.  
‘We looked so young and cool,’ Harry remarks. Liam and Niall had their guitars and Zayn on drums and of course Harry stole the show as their singer. But Louis has to admit that he also looked nice, in black skinny jeans and tank top with his guitar. He wonders what happened to it.  
‘Niall has your guitar now.’ Well that clears that up. 

The next painting is one of Harry alone sitting by a pool in some kind of resort. In just some small white shorts. His collection of tattoos on full display. Still with his long brown curly hair. He has a glint in his eye, and because he is laughing his dimples have put in an appearance too. He looks so carefree and happy. 'Is this how he saw me?'  
'Yes, I think so,’ Louis answers still looking at the painting. ‘You always looked at me. You had never eyes for anybody else. So I am not really surprised you didn’t notice’  
‘You were my best friend.’  
‘Exactly, not the only one.’

The third is one of Zayn and Harry together, laying on a sofa in apartment, Louis never been to before. They are clearly high, the way they are draped over it. 'That's Zayn's loft apartment in New York. We loved doing that, just the two of us.' Harry says staring at the painting. Louis wonders when Harry had the time to do that and how many times it happened. He thought Harry and him were joint at the hip. But then he remembers, the times he wanted to be alone especially around Halloween or Logan and Finlay's birthdays, his friends who had disappeared on Halloween thirteen years before he died. But that is a another story and not relevant here. So Louis shakes his head to clear his mind and looks at what is the last of the paintings. 

And it is a picture of himself. It is so artfully done, he can't stop staring at it. But something else is going on. Something he at first can't put his finger on. But then he sees it. He is a ghost in it. Zayn can't have painted this from memory, he never saw him after he died, or did he?

In the right bottom corner is a yellow sticky note attached on which Zayn wrote: Harry I miss him too you know, we all do. Please Harry just give us a call sometime to let us know you are still alive. 

On the fourth Day of Christmas Louis (kind of) gave Harry:  
Four Zayn original paintings,  
Three Good Holiday Movies,  
Two Christmas Cards,  
And A Promise That Harry Couldn't Believe Louis Could keep.


	5. 18th December 2024

The next morning Louis is at Nick’s house in borough of Stoke Newington in London to do some persuading of his own.  
'Louis, what do you want? I already tried to help your friend Eleanor.'  
'That is not a very polite way to greet a friend.’  
'You are not my friend, Louis, you are an annoying little pest. So again what do you want?'  
'I need your help!'  
I figured that. Help with what exactly? Nothing illegal I hope.'  
‘Define illegal.’  
‘Mesh, Louis is here and he needs our help. What are the odds on that being illegal you think?’  
‘Oh ninety percent for sure,’ tells Nick boyfriend them. He is very unhelpful.  
‘And here we have mister moustache himself, ’ mocks Louis the younger boy. He is sure Nick is glad that Mesh or Meshach really can’t hear or see him. He doesn’t mind Mesh he is good for Nick he just thinks Nick is annoying. And not all that helpful either, but maybe he can prove his worth today.  
Well, I have a friend called Harry. And his house needs a Christmas make-up.’  
‘What, you mean Harry Styles as in your former band mate from One Direction? That Harry, oh, man, count me in. He meant so much to me growing up. He made me realise I like boys, you know.’ Mesh is almost drooling. Nick looks really put out by it. Mesh seems to notice and backtracks ‘But I love you. He was a crush it’s in the past Nick. I choose you. But I still would love to see his house though.’ Louis impressed with Nick’s model/dancer boyfriend.  
‘Well, then what are we waiting for. We need a tree and lights and candles and some poinsettias and wood for his fireplace and we need to go grocery shopping because for a person who loved his health he don’t have a lot of food in his house. And wine, he just to love to make mulled wine. And will also be backing some gingerbread. I hope you are up for it.’  
‘And where Harry while we are doing all this for him?’  
‘Oh, he is visiting his sister. Apparently she is some kind of reporter and he thinks she can help solve Eleanor's murder. But mostly he is going there to catch up. He hasn’t seen or talked her in years. Kind of a long story. And he never told me it either.’

‘Louis, what did you DO to my house?,’ hollers over Michael Bubble singing ‘White Christmas from Harry’s sound system, the moment he sets a foot in his house. He missed Nick and Mesh by only a couple of minutes.  
'I decorated it, but I had help from Eleanor and that medium and his boyfriend I told you about.'  
'You let strangers in my house?’  
'Well, how else was I getting a tree in here. And make gingerbread? You know how I am in the kitchen?'

They make a gingerbread house together and decorate the tree, while exchanging memories of Louis's father Jack and sister Meghan and of course Niall, Liam and Zayn helping them.  
‘I wonder what are they doing now. Harry mumbles to himself. He is hanging the last of the baubles in the tree.  
'I 'll check,' Louis says before disappearing.  
'My dad is not doing much, and my sister and her douchebag of a boyfriend are snogging.' Louis says flopping down on the sofa next to Harry. 'And Niall is playing with his kid, So is Liam and Zayn is wondering what you think of the paintings he sent you. Icouldn't check out your family because I don't know where they live. Since you never talked about them. I only found out a few days ago you have a sister. I was your best friend and I never met them. Why Harry what happened that was So bad that you didn't talk to them for twelve years?'  
'Believe me you don't want to know.'  
'But Harry I do want to know. I hate to see you like this. So withdrawn. You are such a lovely person. A peoples person. You always draw people to you, you always were the life of the party. The Social butterfly. But after I died you have seemed to have stopped living as well. I want to fix this, but in order to do that you have to tell me sometime exactly what happened.'

On the fifth day of Christmas Louis (kind of) gave Harry:  
Five Hours (worth) of Decorating,  
Four Zayn original paintings.  
Three Good Holiday Movies,  
Two Christmas Cards,  
And A Promise That Harry Couldn't Believe Louis Could keep.


	6. 19th December 2024.

Harry screaming his name is becoming a normal thing around the house, mostly because Louis can’t seem stop popping up out of nowhere. Well, what can he say he loves doing ghostly things because, well, he is a ghost.

'Louis. Do that ONE more time.' Harry warns, flopping back down in his bed. 

'Zayn is going to be over in like… ten minutes! Why are you still in bed?' Harry gasps, eyes going wide, hands fluttering nervously at his side.   
'What are you talking about, Lou? Why would he come here? And why in ten minutes? He must already be on his way.’  
‘I don't know, all I know is that he is on his way and he is going to ring your doorbell in oh, six minutes now. So you should really put some clothes on.'

Louis is standing in the hallway when a very flustered Harry opens the door for a very cool looking Zayn. He has dyed his short hair platinum blond again wearing a black turtleneck woollen shirt and a leather jacket and slacks.   
‘Why are you here?’ Harry blurts out.   
‘Well, a guy called Nick came to see me. Strange guy with a very handsome boyfriend. Anyway he came to see me. And he told me that Louis’ spirit was still earth bound. And in order to move on, you need to let Louis go. I mean at first I was sceptical, but this Nick guy told me things that only Louis would know. He also told me I should send you those pictures, so I guess Louis has been snooping around my house. Nice decorations by the way.’

Harry and Zayn have moved into the living room while talking and are currently sitting on the sofa.   
‘Harry, you are a shit host,’ Louis tells him. ‘Shouldn’t you at least offer Zayn something to drink?’  
‘Shut up, Lou,’ Harry says standing up. ‘But he is right you know, Zayn would you like a drink? Is coffee alright?’   
‘He is here?’  
‘Yes, yes, he is here you know right now over there,’ Harry points at Louis standing a little away from the couple.

Zayn looks but Louis knows he can’t see him. He is no longer stuck in his grief, he has moved on. That is how grief usually works, Louis knows because Nick told him. When people first grief they see hear or feel their loved ones everywhere. But when they move on they lose that ability. That is why Louis is invisible to most people. 

‘Harry, I don’t see him. But thought I did right after he died, that why painted the picture of Louis, the one I send you. It seemed such a Louis thing to do to check on the people he loved. God, I thought he was real you know.’ Louis wants to scream at him I know I was there but you didn’t want to talk to me. Zayn had just ignored him that day. He never went back.

Zayn meanwhile is telling Harry he knows Harry has been pining after Louis, but Louis is gone and he is still here. He wants Harry to let go of the past and look to the future. (Louis thinks Eleanor might be on to something here. Zayn has a crush on Harry. He already knows Zayn is bisexual. But this is even better.

‘I understand, Harry, that you don’t want to be in the public eye any more. I don't want to either, I just want to make art.’ He hears Zayn telling Harry.  
‘I really want to write a book, a children’s book,’ Harry mutters looking at the floor. He is embarrassed.  
‘That’s a wonderful idea, Harry.’ Harry looks up at Zayn’s kind words. ‘Maybe I can do the illustrations for it, if you want that of course.’

Feeling ignored by his two friends he lets them be by themselves and goes off to find Eleanor.

On the sixth day of Christmas Louis (kind of) gave Harry:  
Six Minutes To Get Ready (to see Zayn again),  
Five Hours (worth) of Decorating,  
Four Zayn original paintings.   
Three Good Holiday Movies,   
Two Christmas Cards,   
And A Promise That Harry Couldn't Believe Louis Could keep.


	7. 20th December 2024

When Louis goes to check on Harry the next day Zayn is already there. He and Harry are in the kitchen, Christmas songs are playing again. Louis approves. There is something in the oven, looking at the mess they made on the kitchen counter, it must be cookies. Harry is currently rummaging through his cupboards. Louis thinks he knows what Harry is looking for. 'The decorations your looking for are in the pantry. Nick brought them the other day.’ Harry yelps and jumps nearly a foot in the air. 'Louis I told you not to sneak upon me like that.'  
'Yes, I know, I Just love to scare you. But why is Zayn here?'  
'Because I invited him.'  
'Oh, I see how it is. I am dead and suddenly he is your best friend,' Louis sulks.  
'What no, why would you think that? You always will be my best friend. But he is alive and he cares about me.'  
'And look where you to are standing, right under the mistletoe.' Louis smirks pointing upward.

Harry looks up and sees that Louis is right. Zayn also looks up and sees the bundle of sprigs of the wintery plant suspended from the ceiling.  
'You better watch out because there is more mistletoe around. Well, what you waiting for kiss already.'  
'So bossy all the time,' Harry mutters before he starts towards Zayn. But it's Zayn who actually locks their lips together. 

It's the bell of the oven that breaks them apart. It is clear that Harry is confused about this turn of events, when it's Zayn getting the cookies out of the oven and Harry hasn't moved.  
'Oh, come on Harry. Isn't it obvious? Zayn has a crush on you. Probably had for years.'  
'Yes, I suppose so. I just don't know how I feel about it.'  
'Harry, I know you’re not straight, I see the way you look at men sometimes. And I know the secrets you keep in your closet.'

'Harry, who are you talking to? Is it still Louis?' Zayn asks while putting cookies on a plate. 'Shall I start on making the eggnog while we are waiting for the cookies to cool so we can decorate them? Harry?'  
Harry still hasn't moved from his spot in the middle of the kitchen floor.

'There are six more bundles of mistletoe, have fun guys,’ Louis hollers before disappearing again.

On the seventh day of Christmas Louis (kind of) gave Harry:  
Seven Zayn kisses,  
Six Minutes To Get Ready (to see Zayn again),  
Five Hours (worth) of Decorating,  
Four Zayn original paintings.  
Three Good Holiday Movies,  
Two Christmas Cards,  
And A Promise That Harry Couldn't Believe Louis Could keep


	8. 21th December  2024

The next morning Louis wakes Harry by opening the floor-to- ceiling curtains of his bedroom. It’s a rather grey morning. 'So what happened, is he still here? Tell me you guys at least talked about it.' Harry sits up and rubs the sleep from his eyes. ‘Good morning to you too.’  
‘Harry don’t keep me in suspense. What happened did you fuck? ’  
'No, he had to go Christmas shopping with his sisters last night. But yes we talked. And we are going on a date tomorrow.'  
'But you know what they say, a gentleman never puts out on a first date. But anyway I am here to get you in the Christmas spirit. So we are on the eighth day already? So it has something to do with milk, doesn’t it. So were going out and I know just the place to go to.'  
'Out where?'  
'You will see. Put warm clothes on, you're driving.'

It starts to snow right after they leave a busy London behind them.

Harry turns on the radio and of course they are playing Christmas songs, classics like, All I want for Christmas is you from Mariah Carey and Last Christmas by Wham! But then Louis hears a familiar voice on the radio, Liam Payne singing a Christmas song. What is going on? That is not what a punk/rock star should do. But obviously he wasn’t there to stop his friend from humiliating himself like that. He really should punish Liam by pulling some pranks on him.

For now he settles on giving Harry directions which is why they end up back in South Yorkshire near Doncaster. It has clearly been snowing here for a while for it is a white world. 

Harry finally gets where they are going when he sees the sign “Tommo's Dairy Farm”, at the beginning of a small country lane. Harry of course has been here before.

Once they turn the corner, they can see the farm house in the distance. It it’s covered in Christmas lights. On the yard between the house and the barn has a small Christmassy Farmers Market been set up. Surrounded by fairy lights strung up between the two buildings. It looks really cosy. It sells a lot of homemade products of this farm and other local businesses. Like warm cider, hot chocolate and Christmas puddings and cake and mince pies, roasted chestnuts, fudge, cheeses, and meat. And there are quite a few other cars in the makeshift parking area on the other side of the barn and are a lot of people milling around the stalls of the market. Harry gets out of the car and makes a beeline for the Nativity scene with live animals and beautiful carved wooden figurines.  
Stroking one of the animals, Harry says. 'This really reminds me of my childhood. There was also one at the church we went to every year on Christmas Eve and we always had a Nativity scene in our house, it was a precious heirloom.'

Louis' uncle Mark comes over to talk to Harry. About how Louis used to work here in the summer when he was still in school. It’s clear Harry likes to talk about Louis the way he hangs on every word Mark is saying. Louis knows Liam and Niall are both quite famous having started a solo carrier. What he didn’t know that they come here every Christmas. The same goes for Zayn. ‘In memory of Louis, I suspect,’ he hears Mark tell Harry. ‘In fact they were here yesterday. Never thought I would be seeing you here though. You being such a recluse and all. They are all worried about you but especially Zayn.’

Louis is not listening anymore and wanders of alone. And a small choir singing Christmas Carols, draws his attention. In their Victorian clothes. He never paid any attention to little things like that. Too busy with buying. 

Harry ends up buying eight different flavours of ice cream. Ranging from chocolate mint, to one with pieces of candy cane in it.

In the car back. Harry suddenly asks, ‘Lou, did you ever had a girlfriend?’  
'Why do you ask? No not really, a few but they didn't last very long and a couple of one night stands.’

‘You see there was this woman, Sheila Blackwater, her name was, at the market. She was with her husband she showed me her ring and everything. They had a small son with them, Austin. He said he was five and half years old. Born in May. He looked nothing like his dad but an awful lot like you. Same cheeky smile and blue eyes.’

Sometime later Harry tells him heard some people behind his back about Louis. Probably thought Harry couldn’t hear them. They were not friendly things, like Louis was so depressing, after his two friends disappeared that it is no wonder the band broke up. Who couldn’t stand being around such a depressing character. The whole band had this angry and sad aura hanging around them. Really such a waste, it was as if a large part of Louis had died when his friends disappeared, he never was really alive after that. It’s no wonder he committed suicide.  
'Is that what you are trying to do, saving me from ending up like you? Is that how people think I behave like I died with you? Maybe they are right? Maybe I should go out more?, muses Harry. 

Louis goes to check on Sheila and her son when Harry is safely back at home. 

The house, a two bedroom apartment, is the bad side of Doncaster. Snooping around, he finds out her husband works at a factory and Sheila works at the local beauty salon. They have a small tree in the front room, with only three gifts under it. One for Sheila, one for her husband and one for little Austin. There are only a few photo’s on the mantelpiece. A wedding photo, she is just a in summer dress and they don’t look all that happy, and a few of Austin. He goes into the smallest bedroom. It’s rather bare. He doesn’t even have a stuffed animal. Louis himself had a fluffy hedgehog, his grandma gave him when he was born. It’s still in his old bedroom at home with dad. So many happy memories are tied-up with a small toy. And this boy hasn’t got one.

Then he hears angry voices from the other bedroom. This is not a happy marriage. But Louis also hears how he and Sheila met in between the shouting and yelling. At a club, a birthday bash for Liam and Niall, since their birthdays are so close together on the 29 of August and the 13th of September respectively. She was there with some friends and since she was a great fan she started talking to him and apparently he liked her and he took her with him to his hotel room. She was thrown out by their manager. He can’t remember a thing though. But it sounds like something he could have done. 

When he goes back to Harry he sees him by the Christmas tree under a blanket, watching A Christmas Carol, the black and white version with Alistair Sim they watched together a couple of nights ago and found so boring he fell asleep during half way through it. He is eating ice cream with a spoon straight from the container he bought it in. Louis isn't in the mood to stay, besides he is jealous as he used to love eating ice cream like that too when he was still alive.

On the eighth day of Christmas, Louis (kind of) gave Harry:  
Eight pints of ice cream,  
Seven Zayn kisses,  
Six Minutes To Get Ready (to see Zayn again),  
Five Hours (worth) of decorating,  
Four Zayn original paintings,  
Three Good Holiday Movies,  
Two Christmas Cards,  
And A Promise That Harry Couldn't Believe Louis Could keep.


End file.
